Forget Me Not
by Mia lovely
Summary: Melinda fights to rescue a distraught sensitive from a possessive ghost who claims that they are soul-mates. While Ned tries to get his new crush to see him in a new light. Ned/OC


Forget Me Not

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Whisperer, all characters and rights belong to the good people at CBS. What I do own are the characters Hannah Sullivan, Phillip Sullivan, and Wyatt Danvers, as well as the plot.

Summary: Melinda fights to rescue a distraught sensitive from a possessive ghost who claims that they are soul-mates. While Ned tries to get his new crush to see him in a new light.

Rating: T for Teen.

Pairing(s): All canon couples, but mostly Ned and OC.

And for those of you who might need the visual. Think of Gabrielle Christian (Spencer in South of Nowhere) as my OC Hannah Sullivan.

Enjoy, and please don't forget to review:-)

Prologue

Professor Eli James walked into his office holding a newly revised lesson plan book in his hands. The quirky psyche professor marveled at his new TA's handiwork. Some how the young undergrad had managed to clarify and organize his barely legible notations, and turned them into cohesive thoughts that were clear, to the point, and easy to read.

He had to hand it to hand it to the young aspiring psychologist, had it not been for her quick wit and impeccable organizational skills, his career might have been in shambles. This new semester had been especially demanding. And ever since the whole supernatural showdown against the shadows, ghost activity had increased by double the usual amount. This barely left him any time to get any actual work done. What with researching and reading up on the occults and ghost busting on the side, he hardly had any time to even think of anything not relating to ghosts. It was the main reason why he had put in the request for a TA this semester. And though he'd never admit to it out loud, he knew he owed a lot of his successes to his new TA, Hannah Sullivan. Thanks to that ambitious go getter, he was finally able to get stuff done around the office.

Thankfully Hannah was one who understood and respected the need for privacy. She was good at doing her job and didn't pry or ask questions when he ran off to tend to important "family business" with Melinda or the fact that Ned frequented his office on a daily basis (which he suspects has more to do with the fact that said assistant happened to be a cute, little, sun-kissed blonde and less to do with ghosts).

Walking over to his desk, Eli set down his newly organized lesson plans and opened the locked compartment of his desk. Reaching inside Eli felt around for the hard covered textbook that was supposed to have been there. Panicking, Eli pulled the whole drawer out and emptied out its contents on the floor.

_Crap it isn't here. _

Rushing over to his large book selves, Eli pulled book after book off the shelves. "No, no, no! It's here. I know I hid it here somewhere."

Frantically searching for the hard cover textbook turned Book of Changes. Eli panicked; he was just about to start pulling out chunks of his own hair when he heard a throat clear from behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, he found a young, slender blonde with a bemused look on her face standing in the doorway, "Oh, Hannah hey," mustered the flustered professor. "I've eh, misplace something."

Quickly scanning the cluttered office, Hannah nodded, "I can see that," Dropping her messenger bag on a nearby chair, then taking cautious steps so as not to step on any fallen items. Hannah carefully placed a tray with two cups of freshly brewed coffee on the desk. And then un-wrapped the purple, silk scarf from around her neck. Before turning to the frantic psychology professor, "What exactly are you looking for Profs James?"

"Where is it?" Eli muttered to himself.

"Maybe I –" Hannah started to say something, before Eli stood up and interrupted her.

"Hey would you mind making a quick coffee run for me?"

"Um, but I've already brought coffee, see." Hannah pointed to the coffee tray sitting on his desk and arched a curious brow.

Eli glanced at the two cups of coffee sitting on his desk and gave Hannah a tight lipped smile.

Shrugging off the over all weirdness of this whole ordeal, Hannah wrapped her scarf around her neck and grabbed her bag from off the chair. It was obvious that Profs James did not want to be having this discussion with her. "Oh… okay, whatever, I'll go make the run. I wasn't aware that you were one to swim laps in your coffee before class started."

XXX Ghost Whisperer XXX

This is it for now, please don't forget to review. I hope this wasn't too terribly boring. And sorry about any grammar mistakes that may have ruined the flow of the story for you.


End file.
